Alone Time
by Inumaru12
Summary: Luffy is upset that he and Zoro never get enough time alone and decides to take what he can get. ZOLU Zoro/Luffy One-shot/drabble. Guy-on-guy.


**Title:****Alone Time  
Genre:** Romance/ Humor**  
Rating:** T**  
Pairing:** Zoro/Luffy**  
Warnings:** Some slight sexual content, guy-on-guy, bad language, slight OOC-ness, etc.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece! *Cries***  
Summery:** Luffy is upset that he and Zoro never get enough time alone and decides to take what he can get.

**Inumaru12:** Pfffffffffffft, what's this? Inumaru has written another ZoLu after HOW long? XD Sorry I've been slacking in all my fanfics guys. All I seem to have time for is writing small one-shots/drabbles and even then they take a couple days. Damn work and college have been ruling my life. I also am **NOT** updated on the recent chapters of One Piece. I stopped around chapter 500 so please, PLEASE do not spoil the manga for me, kaithxs!

Hopefully, you all enjoy this~!

**Alone Time**

Luffy loved his nakama. Really, he did. All the way to the bottom of his heart he did. He would die and kill for them but gosh damn it, he was so _freaking_ annoyed with them. Every time, every fucking time he tried to get a moment alone with Zoro one of his nakama would walk in and Zoro would stop whatever they were doing. It wasn't that Zoro was shy or afraid of what the others would think about them (In fact, they knew and accepted it rather quickly) but he always did, and to be blunt it was starting to piss Luffy off.

He had not even had a proper make out time with Zoro in weeks. The urge and need to be close and touch Zoro was strong in the straw hat wearing pirate. He needed to have it, and he would have it soon.

**XxXxXxXx**

**** Luffy watched his prey rather discreetly (at least, he thought so) and when Zoro got up from training and began to walk away, Luffy also got up and followed after him. The green haired first mate walked into the storage room and Luffy walked in and closed the door quickly behind him.

"Okay Luffy, you've been staring all day at me. What-" Zoro's question was cut off as Luffy shoved the swordsman against the wall and kissed him harshly. Zoro's eyes were wide for a few moments before returning the kiss in full force.

The two pirates' tongues danced for dominance as their hands rubbed and groped any part of the body that they could get. Luffy's hips jerked forward, already eager for more and met Zoro's already rock hard pants. Zoro groaned lightly, his eyes fluttering only slightly. Luffy grinned. Only he could make Zoro like this, and he loved that.

Just as Luffy was untying Zoro's haramaki for easier access to Zoro's pants, the door opened. The two froze and looked over to the door. Sanji stood there, eyes wide before narrowing and getting an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey you shit heads, this is the supply closet, not your place to have a romp. Go take it elsewhere." The blond chef said.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, and Luffy knew that if he didn't intervene Zoro was going to start a fight with Sanji and then after that he wouldn't be in the mood to 'play' with Luffy, and the captain _refused _to let that happen.

"No." The raven haired male said simply.

"What?" Both the blond and the green haired men looked at their younger captain.

"I said no." Luffy spoke, a tad bit annoyed. "I'm going to do what I want with Zoro where I want. So if I wanna have a 'romp' with Zoro in the supply closet, I will. Now I would leave Sanji unless you wanna watch." At which, Luffy sent the stuttering chef a leer.

Zoro choked back a laugh at the chef's face. He never knew someone could change from normal to pale to red in such a short amount of time. Luffy turned his back on his chef and pulled this first mate down by the front of the shirt and kissed him passionately.

The swordsman's hands traveled south and grabbed Luffy by the back end before pulling him up into the air. Luffy's legs immediately wrapped around his waist and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. After a few minutes of serious lung sucking, the two pulled back and began to catch their breath. Luffy looked behind him and saw Sanji was long gone.

"When did Sanji leave?" He asked before leaning and starting to suck and kiss along Zoro's neck.

"Who cares?" Zoro moaned, bearing his neck to his captain.

"Heh," Luffy chuckled against the tanner skin, making Zoro shiver. "True. At least we finally got our alone time neh?"

Zoro could only smirk.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I know you were all probably hoping for more but that's all I got for now. I hope to try and have more one-shots/drabbles out soon (not all One Piece though) so I hope you'll check those out too! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
